The Dog And The Cat
by VeronicaTheOfficialCreepypasta
Summary: This Is The Story Of How A Mysterious Cat, Made Me And Jeff Think Twice About Smile Dog.


The dog and the cat

By: Veronica

The fight of a cat and a dog. It started out when me and Jeff walked around the under realm. Jeff stopped to see a old building. "Hey, have you seen this building before?" Jeff asked me. "No, why? What's in there?" I asked him. Jeff smiled."This building has the best weaponry in the under realm." Jeff said to me. "Wanna go inside?" He asked me. "Sure!" I replied, as Jeff opened the door. It was dark. It then noticed the weapons upon the wall. Swords with bone handles, guns made of gold, and knifes sharp as hell. "Wow...this is amazing!" I said as I looked around. Jeff turned and smiled at me. "And...the best part is." Jeff said to me as he put his hands on my hips. "No one is here." Jeff said as he smirked at me in a sexy way. I chuckled as he gently kissed my neck. I moaned softly and smiled. I then stopped to hear the sound of a meow. I turned around. "What was that?" I asked him. "Not quite sure, let's go see." Jeff said as he walked with me. We opened another door that lead to the supplies. I then looked down. I gasped as I saw a black cat, with blood all over his mouth. He looked at me with his Hazel eyes. "Jeff, you might want to see this." I told Jeff. Jeff turned to see the cat. "Hey there little guy!" Jeff said to the cat. The cat looked scared. "Hey, it's ok little guy, were just like you." Jeff told the cat as he stroked his head. The cat then smiled in a big grin. His smile reminded me of Smile Dog. Human like smile, just like his. The cat purred. The cat looked at me, and started to rub against my arm. I chuckled. "He's adorable!" I said. Jeff looked closely at the cat's neck. "I don't see a collar on him, or a tag." Jeff said to me. "Let's take him back to our place till we find him a home." Jeff said as he picked up the cat. "Are you sure? What about Smile?" I asked him. "They'll get along. Come on, lets head back to the over realm." Jeff said as he carried the cat in his arms

As soon as we walked into the door of Jeff's house, Smile perked his head up. "Smile, we got a little friend for you!" Jeff yelled for Smile. I looked down at the cat. I noticed that some of his fur was shedding. "Woah, what happened to his fur?" I asked Jeff. "Don't know? It's probably just shedding. He'll still be cute." Jeff said with a smile. Smile walked into the room. Jeff put the cat down. "What will we name him?" I asked Jeff. "Hmm...Well he got that grin just like Smile, I think...Grinny will do!" Jeff said to me. "Cute name!" I said to him. Grinny smiled at Smile in an evil way. He pulled out his claws, and scratched Smile on the face. Smile growled and pinned the cat down to the ground. He barked at him with anger. "Hey!" Jeff said as he looked down at them. "Bad dog, don't you dare hurt him!" Jeff said to Smile. "Play nice." He told him. The dog whined. The cat just smiled at the dum mutt.

As night fell, me and Jeff walked upstairs to his room. "Goodnight Smile! Goodnight Grinny!" Jeff yelled at them as we walked into Jeff's room. Jeff locked the door behind him. He turned around and smiled. I took my leather jacket and tank top off. Jeff pulled the hoodie off of him. Jeff smirked as he looked up. I chuckled, as Jeff pinned me on the bed. He chuckled as he leaned into my chest. I chuckled as his lips went rough on the base of my chest. I moaned softly as I felt satisfied with him on me. Jeff smiled as each moment, he went rougher. He looked down at me, and smiled. He then leaned and kissed me gently. I ran my hands down his back, as he kissed my lips. He looked down at me, looking into my black soulless eyes. He chuckled. "This happens to be the best part of the day, I do whatever I desire to you, as you feel the enjoyment, with every moment I do to you." he said to me as looked at me with a sexy smile. I chuckled. "That is true, but you have forgotten one last part." I told him. "What's that?" he asked me. "The part where I beg for more." I said as I winked at him. He smiled devilishly and growled. He licked my neck roughly. I moaned loudly, as my body started to feel warm. I smiled as he crawled closer to me. After a long moment. He looked back down at me. "Love you, Veronica." He said to me with a smile. "Love you too." I replied. Jeff climbed off of me, and laid next to me. I lay on his chest, with his arms wrapped around me. We smiled as we fell asleep. But then, Grinny opened the door.

The cat smiled evilly, as he saw me and Jeff asleep. The cat jumped on the bed. He pulled out his sharp claws. As he lifted his paw, Smile walked into the room. He saw Grinny about ready to claw our faces off! Smile started to bark, as he ran into the room. Me and Jeff woke up in a shock. The dog jumped on the bed, quick as a flash. The dog knocked me off the bed. I fell strait on my back. Jeff glared as he grabbed Smile. "You are one bad dog." he glared at him. The dog whined. Jeff pushed Grinny and Smile our of his room. "If you two don't get along, you two will have a little talk with my knife!" he told them as he slammed the door. The dog whined outside his door. Jeff turned to me. He helped me up. "You ok?" he asked me. "Yeah, Im fine." Jeff smiled. He pushed me back on the bed. He chuckled. "Its hard to sleep quietly with them around, isn't it?" he said to me with a wink. I then lifted myself up. I smiled devilishly. "It's me..." I said to him. I then pinned him down, with me on top of him. He became surprised. I chuckled. "Fine then, now's your turn." he said to me with a smile. I then kissed him roughly against his chest. He smiled as he felt my lips on him. He moaned and chuckled as I climbed on him. I started to come towards his neck. I kissed it roughly, while leaving trails from my toung along it. He smiled as he felt satisfied. After a while, I lifted myself up. "There..." I said to him. He smiled as he looked up at me. "Now we both had our fun." I said to him as I chuckled. I climbed off of I him. He wrapped his arms around me. As I fell back to sleep, he stroked my head. He kissed it gently. "Goodnight Veronica." he said to me as he put my head on his chest.

We woke up the next morning. Jeff slowly opened his eyes. Jeff kissed my neck. "Morning Veronica." he said to me with a smile. I smiled as I opened my eyes. I kissed him on the chest. We got up out of the bed. I put on my tank top and leather jacket back on. Jeff pulled his hoodie over his head. I then heard the sound of hissing and barking from downstairs. We ran down there in a surprise. Grinny and Smile were fighting. They scratched and bited each other. "Ok, that's it!" Jeff yelled. Jeff pulled out his knife and pointed it at them. "Listen, you two have got to stop!" Jeff yelled at them. "I'm sorry Grinny, your a good cat, but Im afraid you cant live here." Jeff told the cat. Jeff picked Grinny up. The cat turned angry. "Alright, let's find this guy a new home." Jeff said to me. I nodded. They cat then jumped off of Jeff. The cat came up to me, and scratched me on the face. I screamed in pain. Grinny left a black bleeding scar on the side of my cheek. Jeff glared at the cat. He took his knife, and grabbed the cat. He stabbed the cat on the side. Grinny screeched as he fell. The cat stopped. He...was dead. As Jeff pulled the knife out of Grinny, Jeff came towards me. He looked at the bleeding black scar on my face. He stroked his hand on it. "You will be ok, it will heel in a few days." he said to me. Jeff wiped the black blood off the scar. I smiled at him, as I was happy that he saved me. Jeff smiled back. Jeff turned to Smile. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you boy, you were right, that cat was evil." Jeff said to him. Smile walked over to him and licked his hand. Jeff smiled. "I think it will be ok if we stick with one pet." I said to Jeff. Jeff smiled . "Agreed." Jeff then stroked my cheek, and kissed my lips gently. He put his hands on my hips, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. And me and Jeff were happy to have Smile as our fury friend.

The End


End file.
